


Some Room to Breathe

by SP4CEC4DET



Series: Comfort-cember: TS x Sides [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, M/M, ships could be platonic or romantic maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27841957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SP4CEC4DET/pseuds/SP4CEC4DET
Summary: Thomas seeks help from Janus while trying to practice some self-care
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders & Thomas Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Thomas Sanders
Series: Comfort-cember: TS x Sides [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036482
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Some Room to Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: First day/night (Thomas/Janus)

Thomas sighed as gently closed his laptop for the night. It had been roughly 24 hours since he'd returned from Lee and Marry Lee's wedding and despite the very enlightening conversation he'd had with his Sides the night before, he hadn't exactly devoted much of those 24 hours to self-care. He'd gone for a nice walk that had turned into a grocery store run. He'd initially sat down to watch some Owl House but got distracted by a persisting need to work. He wondered vaguely if that was Logan getting revenge on him for failing to listen to him…again. But that seemed to petty for the Logical Side. In any case, it hadn't been a very productive bout working. He had also wondered if that had been revenge from Roman who seemed…slightly more inclined towards that sort of thing.

Thomas shook his head, trying to clear such thoughts. He doubted his Sides would actively sabotage him like that…even if he felt he deserved it, just a little bit. He sighed again, standing from the couch and crossing to the kitchen to make some tea. It seemed a good place to start as any. He wondered how he might more effectively make himself wind down for the night, which led his thoughts to the Side that had suggested it in the first place. After all, he was usually far more creative when talking with Roman, things were easier to recall if Logan was present, and fears were usually more effective if Virgil was near. If the Side in question really did "act purely in self-preservation" like Patton said…

"De--" Thomas caught himself, "Janus?" he called out tentatively.

"It's not at all strange to hear you call me by my name," a voice came from behind him, making him jump.

"Uh, yeah," he chuckled awkwardly, "I think I'm still getting used to it too. Still," he continued after an awkward pause, "I'm happy you told me."

"You are?"

"Yeah," Thomas turned back to the electric kettle as it beeped, "Why wouldn't I be?"

Janus didn't seem to have an answer for that.

"And why have you summoned me this evening?" he asked, dodging the question, "Definitely plenty of lying to be done at this hour."

"I was actually wondering if, maybe, you could help me relax?" Thomas said, a little bashful as he turned back to his Selfish Side, cradling the mug of tea as it cooled.

Janus blinked in surprise.

"You…How exactly do you expect me to help with that?"

"I dunno," Thomas shrugged, "I thought maybe you'd have some good ideas. I wasn't really successful on my own earlier."

"Ah, yes," Janus brought a hand to his temple as if nursing a headache, "The unexpected need for productivity."

Thomas hummed in agreeance, sipping carefully at his tea. He winced, the drink definitely still being too hot, but continued anyways. It was too tasty to wait.

"Perhaps TV was not sufficiently distracting," Janus said suddenly, "Have you tried what was discussed last night?"

"You mean…video games?" Thomas quirked an eyebrow at his Side.

"Sure," Janus shrugged, sweeping out of the kitchen towards the TV. Thomas followed close behind.

"I'm not sure I have the energy for anything like that," Thomas hummed again, glancing over Janus's shoulder as he powered the TV and PlayStation on. Then a particular game case caught his eye. "Oh! Actually…"

Janus stepped aside, allowing his core to pull the case out. Thomas inserted the disk, a content and peaceful smile gracing his lips as the music for Journey, Flower, and Flow played softly. Thomas pulled some cushions off his couch and settled down, selecting Flower from the main screen. Janus smiled softly at him, pleased that perhaps he'd been able to fulfill a "positive" purpose for once. He was about to sink down before Thomas spoke up again.

"Do you want stay and watch?"

"Pardon?"

"It's a single player game but it can be fun to watch, if you want." Thomas looked up at him expectantly. And how could Janus refuse his core like that.

"It sounds dreadful." The serpentine Side huffed as he sat down next to Thomas.

Thomas let out a soft laugh, shifting himself a bit closer to his Deceit, getting comfortable as the peaceful tune of the game washed over them both.


End file.
